Dance with me
Trzeba w końcu znaleźć kogoś do nauki pierwszego tańca - kobieta trąca mnie w bok, wyrywając z chwilowego zamyślenia. - Do ślubu zostały tylko dwa tygodnie, Laur. - Mhm - przytakuję, wstając. - Znajdź kogoś, ja już muszę wychodzić do pracy - uśmiecham się smętnie i biorę swoją teczkę. Nawet nie oglądam się na kobietę, tylko wychodzę i zbiegam prosto do samochodu. Dopiero tutaj mogę odetchnąć. Zamykam na chwilę oczy, biorąc kilka głębokich wdechów. Znowu widzę te oczy, które mnie uspokajając. Zawsze wracają, gdy tego potrzebuję. Rozwiewam swoje myśli, odpalając silnik samochodu. Wkrótce później dostaję sms-a od swojej przyszłej żony, że znalazła bardzo kompletną trenerkę i umówiła nas na spotkanie wieczorem. Wzdycham cicho, szybko kasując wiadomość i wracam do myślenia o tych pięknych oczach. *** - Jak zwykle spóźniona - słyszę głos kobiety, kiedy wchodzę do sali treningowej. Obie panie już na mnie czekają, więc podchodzę do narzeczonej, całując ją przelotnie w policzek. Prostuję się, ale kiedy dostrzegam trenerkę w jednej chwili zastygam w miejscu. - Poznaj, to... - My już się znamy - mamroczę cicho, patrząc w te same oczy, które prześladują mnie od kilku lat. - Prawda, pani profesor? - Uhm... - kobieta parzy na mnie zaskoczona, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Lauren. Lauren Jauregui - zaciskam lekko szczękę. - Kolorowe róże... - Lauren! - wykrzykuje i niemal rzuca mi się na szyję. - Boże, tak bardzo wyrosłaś. W życiu bym cię nie poznała. Obejmuję ją delikatnie i wtulam w siebie mocniej. Nos natomiast wsuwam w jej włosy, zaciągając się tak dobrze znanym mi zapachem. Wydaje mi się, że wieki temu trzymałam ją w swoich ramionach po raz ostatni. - To ta twoja nauczycielka, w której byłaś tak bardzo zakochana? - drgam na słowa Lucy, odsuwając się od brunetki. Zaciskam pięści, zerkając na Vives. - Ona nie wiedziała o tym... -przełykam ciężko, patrząc wymownym wzrokiem na narzeczoną. - Zawsze musisz mieć taki długi jęzor? - Przep... - wygląda na mocno zaskoczoną. - Nie kłóćcie się już - Cabello macha ręką, łapiąc mnie za łokieć. - Nic się nie stało, Lo. A wracając do treningów, to podam wam swój adres i właśnie tam będziecie przychodzić. Zostało bardzo mało czasu i trzeba zacząć jak najszybciej - mówi, uśmiechając się do mnie serdecznie. - Jutro o 17? Przytakuję kobiecie i żegnam się z nią, wychodząc z sali i nawet nie czekam na Lucy, tylko jadę prosto do domu. *** - Dobrze ci idzie - brunetka poklepuje mnie w ramię. - Jednak moja nauka nie poszła w las - uśmiecha się dumnie. - Ale ty, Lucy, musisz jeszcze poćwiczyć nad krokami, bo trochę je mylisz. Wzrok Vives aż razi piorunami, ale dziewczyna nie komentuje tego w żaden sposób. Po części jestem jej za to wdzięczna, bo nie chciałabym, aby pani Camila zrezygnowała nagle z nauki. Możliwość bycia blisko niej, znowu sprawia, że zaczynam się uśmiechać i odżywać na nowo. - Na dzisiaj to będzie tyle - informuje kobieta, upijając kilka łyków wody. Z lekko przymrużonymi powiekami obserwuję, jak kropelki potu znikają między jej piersiami, wnikając prawdopodobnie w stanik. Przełykam ciężko, odwracając wzrok i skupiając myśli na czymś innym. - Dziękujemy, pani profesor - uśmiecham się lekko do kobiety i zbieram swoje rzeczy. Lucy zerka na mnie od czasu do czasu, ale ignoruję każdy jej ruch, skierowany w moją stronę. *** Pukam do drzwi kobiety późnym wieczorem. Właściwie miałam szczęście, że jej mąż wyjechał w delegację. Prawdopodobnie byłoby to dziwne, gdyby brunetka przyjmowała gości o tak późnej porze, na dodatek w niedzielę. - Lauren? - pani profesor marszczy lekko brwi, wpuszczając mnie od razu do środka. - Matko, cała przemokłaś... Co ty tu robisz? - Pokłóciłam się z Lucy - mruczę, unosząc dłoń, w której trzymam butelkę z winem. - A pierwsze kroki, jakie postawiłam tego wieczoru, skierowały mnie prosto do pani. - Chodź, głupku - śmieje się i zaprasza mnie gestem dłoni do salonu. - Tam masz łazienkę - wciska mi w ręcznik i swoją za dużą bluzę oraz jakieś dresy. Idę, więc w wyznaczone miejsce i szybko się przebieram, aby kobieta nie musiała długo na mnie czekać. Kiedy wracam, wino jest już nalane do kieliszków, a Camila siedzi na kanapie. Siadam obok niej, zachowując jednak przystępną odległość. - Nie jesteś tu przez przypadek, Lo - stwierdza po chwili, patrząc na mnie. - Widzę, że coś cię dręczy. Nie odpowiadam brązowookiej, tylko biorę kieliszek i upijam kilka łyków. Pani profesor kładzie mi dłoń na ramieniu i przysuwa się bliżej, starając się patrzeć mi w oczy. - Powiedz mi - głaszcze kciukiem mój policzek. - Lucy jest nadal taką suką, jak z czasów liceum? Kiwam lekko głową, wypijając wino do końca. Tak bardzo chcę się upić z kobietą, w której jestem zakochana do granic możliwości... - Jest jeszcze gorzej - przyznaję, nalewając sobie drugą lampkę wina, którą i tak wypijam duszkiem. - Gdyby nie długoletnia przyjaźń naszych rodziców, nigdy bym się nie zgodziła na tę szopkę ze ślubem. Tak naprawdę nie chciałam go i nadal nie chcę. Ale Vives o tym nie wie. - Znam cię trochę, Lauren - kobieta obejmuje mnie i wtula mocno w siebie. - Kiedyś wiedziałam o tobie praktycznie wszystko. I wiem, że Lucy bardzo cię krzywdziła. Chryste, mało cię przez nią nie zabili - kręci lekko głową i składa drobny pocałunek na moim czole. - Serce mi aż stanęło, gdy się o tym dowiedziałam. I przysięgam, nie wiem, co jej zrobię, jeśli się dowiem, że nadal cię krzywdzi. - Teraz jest inaczej - wzruszam lekko ramionami. - Wyrosła z liceum. I przecież planuje ze mną ślub, więc nie musi być już o mnie zazdrosna. - Teoretycznie - pani Cabello szturcha mnie w bok, śmiejąc się cicho. - Mówiła prawdę na tym pierwszym spotkaniu? - Ta... - spuszczam głowę. - Ale nie wie, że nadal panią kocham - spoglądam kobiecie w oczy, a ta patrzy na mnie zaskoczona. - Lauren... - bierze głęboki oddech, oblizując lekko usta, ale kręcę głową. - Nie. Niech pani nic nie mówi. To zostaje jedynie między nami - mówię, prostując się i upijam trochę wina. Kobieta też bierze wreszcie swój kieliszek i jednym łykiem wypija wszystko. Patrzę na to zaskoczona, ale brunetka odstawia oba kieliszki na stół i napiera mocno na moje usta. Oddaję chętnie pocałunek, przyciągając Camilę bliżej siebie. Brunetka wplątuje palce w moje włosy, prosząc językiem o wstęp do moich ust, więc od razu go jej udzielam. Zatrzymuję pocałunek jako wolny, ale zarazem namiętny i słodki. Odrywamy się od siebie dopiero, gdy brakuje nam tchu i spoglądamy sobie w oczy. Głaszczę lekko kciukiem jej policzek, zahaczając opuszkiem palca o dolną wargę. - Zostań dziś ze mną - mruczy, nie spuszczając ze mnie wzroku. - Nie chcę nic. Po prostu potrzebuję zasnąć w twoich ramionach. *** - Już jutro wielki dzień - pani Cabello uśmiecha się serdecznie, ale widzę, że jest zasmucona. Wzdycham cicho i zerkam na Lucy oraz naszych rodziców. Przyszli na próbę generalną tańca, jak również zaprosili swoją najbliższą rodzinę. Tak bardzo się uparli, że musi być ona w gronie najbliższych. - Możemy już zaczynać? - zauważam jak bardzo Lucy się niecierpliwi, ale aktualnie cała moja uwaga skupiona jest na słodkiej nauczycielce. Żadna z nas słowem nie wspomniała o tym, co wydarzyło się prawie dwa tygodnie temu, ale wydawało mi się, że Lucy coś przeczuwała. Omijam swoją narzeczoną szerokim łukiem i podchodzę do pani profesor. Kobieta patrzy na mnie niezrozumiałym wzrokiem, marszcząc lekko brwi. - Zatańcz ze mną, Camilo - mówię poważnym głosem, spoglądając na nią. Brunetka chyba chce coś powiedzieć, ale bez słowa ujmuje moją dłoń i układa swoją na moim ramieniu, utrzymując poprawną ramę. Bez muzyki suniemy po parkiecie, znając każdy krok na pamięć. Rytmem muzyki jest dla mnie jej przyspieszony oddech i ciche kroki, stawiane na podłodze. Zacieśniam mocniej uścisk i zatrzymuję się w pół kroku, myląc go. Specjalnie. Dzięki temu kobieta wpada prosto w moje ramiona, a ja z łatwością mogę ucałować jej wargi. Przywieram do niej złaknionym pocałunkiem, ściskając jej biodra. Moje usta przez te dwa tygodnie zdążyły się tak bardzo stęsknić za jej smakiem. Całuję powoli, napierając coraz bardziej na jej ciało i sunę palcami do jej kucyka, rozwiązując jej włosy, które falami opadają na jej plecy. - Co to było, Lo? - szepcze cicho, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. - Istnieje tylko jedna prawdziwa miłość - mruczę dosyć głośno, aby wszyscy mnie słyszeli. - To ty i ja. Na zawsze.